Recyclable Items
Recyclable items are ---- is an item found on walks in Nintendogs + Cats. It can be used as a toy, and can also be recycled for items at the Recycle Shop. Like other materials, it cannot be sold. Description "A mysterious, shimmery gem. Might come in handy sometime." How to Obtain In all three versions, Stardust can be found on these three routes: *Neighborhood Route (More likely found at night) *Downtown Route *Mountain Route (More likely found at night) Trivia *Stardust bears a slight resemblance to Star Bits from the Super Mario Galaxy series. *Stardust is usually required to be recycled for objects that are colorful, such as the Rainbow Ring, Rainbow Wig, Rainbow Disc, or the Rainbow Lure and RoboPup Voucher. Gallery NikolaiStardust.jpg|A puppy holding Stardust in its jaws. ---- The''' Rubber Tire/Tyre Chunk is an item found on walks in Nintendogs + Cats, commonly in the Downtown route. It can be used as a toy, and can be recycled for items in Mr. Recycle. Like other materials, it cannot be sold. Description *'''3DS: "A chunk of rubber tire. Might come in handy sometime." Pictures 1076.jpg|A dog with a rubber tire chunk in its mouth. ---- The Metal Bolt '''is an item found on walks in Nintendogs + Cats. It can be used as a toy, and can also be recycled for items in Mr. Recycle. Like other materials, it cannot be sold. Although it is possible to find it in any route, most of the time it can be found in the Downtown Route. Description '''3DS: "Just a piece of scrap metal. Might come in handy sometime." Where to find You are most likely to find a Metal Bolt on these route: *Neighborhood Route *Downtown Route *Mountain Route Gallery 1982.jpg|A Shetland Sheepdog with metal bolt in its mouth The Plastic Bottle '''is an item found on walks in Nintendogs + Cats, usually on the Seaside route. It can be used as a toy or recycled for an item at Mr. Recycle. Like other materials, it cannot be sold. Description '''3DS: "Just an empty plastic bottle. Might come in handy sometime." Where to find You are only likely to find a Plastic Bottle on this route: *Seaside Route The Stick '''or '''Wooden Stick is an item found on walks. It is a brown Y-shaped stick. The Stick can be sold in the Secondhand Shop for $0.50, making it an almost valueless item. However, in Nintendogs + Cats, the Stick has been renamed Wooden Stick and is much more valuable, as it can be traded in at Mr. R for items. For some reason, most dogs are scared of it in the old version, but in nintendogs +cats, they enjoy playing with it. Shelties, chihuahuas, and Shibas are the most likely to be scared of it. Description DS: "This is just a broken branch from a tree. It appears to be of little value." 3DS: "A stick with a nice grain to it. Might come in handy sometime." Where to find You are more likely to find the stick: *Mountain Route Gallery Woodenstick.jpg|A wooden stick in 3DS version 1033.jpg|A dog with a wooden stick